Marionette doll
by Ryu-Nom
Summary: She was his doll and she knew it. She wanted him to be happy with her so she did everything to make him happpy. He became 'master' to her. She stayed by him because he was all she had. He cared for his doll and didn't let anyone else have her.


Marionette Doll

-_ By: Ryu-Nom_

You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, Ill be there

Ill reach out my hand to you, Ill have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and Ill be there

Ill be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, Im so glad that I found you  
Ill be there with a love thats strong  
Ill be your strength, Ill keep holding on

-Jackson 5

_-_

_-_

_She was just a doll to him. Oh so she thought._

_He was sitting in an alley when they first met, the time she ran away and when he was abandoned. When he saw her standing at the end of the alley, he looked at her eyes and thought that she was the paragon of real art. _

_Her face was as pale as the snow that evening. It didn't need a white powder, her face was just perfect the way it was. The redness of her cheeks were adorable. He thought she was like the statue of Benten, the goddess of love and the arts. He thought that she was forever a beautiful piece of artwork._

_He knew that they were going to be together forever the moment they saw each other. She decided that she could never run away, and simply didn't care that she was his brand new puppet._

_They performed together for money and he had a pleasure doing the shows for she was under his command._

_She could never run away. Same thing goes for him. She cosset him as they lied down together on the snow. They stick together for they only had each other. He didn't show it but he cared for his 'doll'. She, on the other hand, had known that she had fallen in love with her master._

"Sasori-anata?" Sakura slid open the shoji screen, she stuck her head in the room.

"Sakura," she jumped back when she heard Sasori's voice. She turned around to see Sasori looking at her boredly. He was wearing a navy blue yukata, with black sandals.

"Gomenasai, Sasori-anata," she bowed her bangs covering her emerald orbs. Sasori's finger took her chin as he bent down hovering over her lips. She didn't flinched or blush since she was used to him doing stuff like this.

"Go get ready for the show," Sasori whispered as they both walked into the room. The only light was from a candle lit up on the middle of the floor. One of the futons were outside the moon shining down on it. While the other was in the room in a corner. She grabbed the shoulder of her kimono as she discarded. Not caring that Sasori was watching her. Since she still had her bra and undergarments on.

She grabbed her _performing_ dress and started putting it on. Sasori walked over to her and zipped it and tied the red velvet ribbon that was covering her stomach. She grabbed the white knee length socks.

Sasori took out a small case out of his bag and grabbed a tube of white face paint, he squeezed the bottle and squirted out the substance. He began rubbing it on her face and lips gently. She was already pale enough, but she needed a puppet look. He took out a thin painbrush and dabbed it on black paint that was on the case. He drew a small heart on the middle of Sakura's lips leaving the rest to blend in with white. The brush slid down under her right eye, it stopped at the middle of her cheek. He grabbed the red ribbon out of case and tied it neatly on the top of her head.

Sasori grabbed the strings out of his bag. He tied them on each of her fingers and her ankles. He grabbed the T-shaped wood controller. They put their shoes on and walked out of the door together.

They went through copse of trees to get to their destinations. The summer festival. When they arrived Sakura saw kids running around laughing and eating cotton candy and dango. The look on her eyes soften and sadly lowered to the ground. She never had a chance to be like them, for Sasori thought it was a waste of time and the only thing mattered was performing.

When they arrived at their booth, everything was set up. _Maybe that's why Sasori-anata wasn't there earlier. _Their booth was longer than the others since it was like a small stage. Even though it was miniature, Sakura could still perform. Sasori stood on a tall table behind the stand so he could _control _he's doll.

He wasn't even guiding her, it was just a illusion for the audience. A soft tune started playing and Sakura began to dance like a ballerina. Sasori watched her intensely, he moved his hands at the right moments. His eyes were on her the whole time. She ended her performance with a arabesque penchée. She lowered her leg when the audience started applauding for her. She bowed three times and Sasori lowered his hands.

After three straight performance, Sasori jumped down from the table and looked at the bucket they put near the stage. They only made 941 yen. Sasori sighed. At least it was enough food for both of them. He took the money and put it in the pocket inside he's yukata. Sakura had to sew the pocket inside since they learned the hard way when their money was stolen.

He looked towards the stage and saw Sakura with a smile, swinging her legs. He grabbed the rag that she brought along and poured water on it. He started to clean the makeup off. "Stay still," he whispered. When he was finished there was no trace of make-up on her face.

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand and started to drag her to a food stand that had smoke coming out of the place. When they got there Sakura saw a old man fanning the food.

"Five yakitori please," Sasori said holding up a whole hand to the man.

"That'd be 471 yen." The old man said. After Sasori paid him, the man grabbed five yakitori and dabbed it into the sauce. He put it in a brown bag and gave it to Sakura. When they walked away a couple of teenage girls walk over towards them giggling.

"Ano…" One girl in a white kimono said. Her chocolate-colored hair was in a tight bun.

"Would… would you go out with me?" she said quickly that Sakura didn't even catch it. Her heart tightened when she saw Sasori smiled. The first girl blushed when she stared at Sasori. They didn't even realized that Sakura was there.

"No thank you. I don't think kanojo would like it very much," he said still smiling, he squeezed her hand. Sakura's eyes went wide. Was he talking about her?

The two girls gasped and the second one asked "You have a girlfriend? Who is she?" she said glaring.

Sasori pulled Sakura in front of him and put both his hands on her shoulders. "She's my girlfriend." The two glared at the pinkette before walking away. Sasori and Sakura sat on a bench between two booths. They ate silently.

"Stay here," Sasori said walking away probably to get a drink. She looked at the booth that had merchandise on it. One thing particularly caught her attention. She walked towards it and saw a music box. It's top had a pink vines on it. With cherry blossoms falling towards them.

"You like what you see, un?" Someone said from behind her. She jumped up in surprised and turn to face the person. He had blond hair that covered his left eye.

"Ano…" she began until he paid the person that owned the booth. The old women that owned the stand grabbed the music box and gave it to the young man.

"Here you go, un" he tried to give it to her, but she shook her head. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

"But it's yours."

"So? I'm giving it to you."

"I could never take anything from someone I don't know. Sasori-anata said I should never talk to strangers." Sakura muttered.

"Sasori-anata?" Sakura nodded. _Hm, she still looks the same from when she was thirteen._

"Well my name is Deidara,un" he said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Sakura blushed.

"Ahem." Sakura turned around and saw Sasori holding a water bottle and glaring at the man.

"Sasori-anata…" Sakura whispered. She began to walk towards him until Deidara grabbed her hand. She turned to him and looked at the music box that he was holding out to her.

"Come on, un, take it. Think of it as a long time no see gift," Sakura's head tilted her head in confusion and he smiled down at her ignoring Sasori's glare. He walked in front of Sasori and gave him a hug. To Sakura's surprised.

"What are you doing here Deidara?" Sasori pushed the man away.

"I heard you were going to perform here. So I thought why not visit an old friend, yeah."

"Not yeah. What the hell were you doing with kanojo just a minute ago." Sasori said not forgetting what Deidara was doing with his doll earlier. _Sasori-anata knows this man?_

"I didn't know she's taking, un. And besides last time I checked you were just her tutelary."

"Hn. Whatever." Deidara grinned coming up with an idea. "Well un, I guess I'll see you," he stated and stopped in front of Sakura. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. She blushed. Sasori's glare intensified when he saw the color on Sakura's face. _You're a dead man Deidara._

"Huh… ano… Deidara-san. You're music box."

"Keep it, un. Like I said it's a 'longtime-no-see gift," he waved at them. Sakura stared at his back before being pulled by Sasori. He dragged her to a field. They sat under the shade of the tree. Suddenly something hit her.

"_Sasori," someone said. Her and Sasori-anata were under a tree. Her head was comfortably on his lap sleeping. "She's cute, un. Can I kiss her? Ow! What was that for?" Sasori hit the blonde on the head with a pebble. Her eyes were half-lidded and all she saw was a silhouette with long hair. She fluttered her eyes open, and saw a man with long blonde hair that covered his left eye. _

"_Hello cutie, has Sasori, been mean to you?" he asked when her eyes landed on him. She shook her head no. "Here I have food. I grabbed it before the old man saw. It's not much but its good, yeah." She nodded and took the bag he was handing out to her. They all ate the barbeque that Deidara stole from his grandfather. After they ate Deidara talked to Sakura, and they got a long so well. _

_They played hide-n-seek before it got dark. With a lot of persuading from Deidara, Sasori managed to be 'it.' When it was nightfall. Deidara had to leave much to Sakura's disappointment since she had made a new friend. He hugged her a goodbye and whispered in her ear, "What present do you want the next time I see you?" _

"_I don't know Dei-chan, maybe something that's similar to me. Maybe a music box?" she whispered back, not aware of Sasori's glare towards them when they hadn't let go of each other yet._

"_It's a promise Sakura-chan." he grinned and left._

Sakura remembered it now. It had been years since she saw him. And when she finally saw him, she didn't remember him. She smacked her head repeatedly. _Stupid stupid stupid. _Sasori stared at her_._

"Dei-chan," his eyes narrowed. "Sasori-anata, I forgot about Dei-chan. I remember him when I first met him. Maybe we could catch up to him, I want him to thank him for this," she held the music box in front of his face.

He lowered the music box down. "No," Sakura's eyes lowered, he sighed. "We'll see him another time." She had tears in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't even remember her friend. Now she couldn't even see him. Sasori thought of a way to make her take her mind off the idiot. He snaked his hands around her waist. She didn't flinched, when he took her chin. Sasori lowered his head and gave her a kiss. On the lips. Her eyes turned as big as plates and her faced turned into different colors of red.

It was a soft chaste kiss just like Deidara, and when he pulled back he saw that Sakura's eyes were half-lidded. He smirked to himself. That was easier than he thought. He pulled her on his lap. And open the music box that was left forgotten on the grass when he kissed her. It had a soft tune, just like the music that was playing when Sakura was dancing.

Her head was on his chest. Sasori imagined that they were on a painting right now. It was a nice moment. He had his doll forever and ever. Until she asked a question,

"What about Dei-chan?"

**  
Okei. I wrote this because my brain was going to explode from overload if I didn't write it. The song is what I wanted to listen to. Um... I didn't even think about entering it in Vesper chan's contest, until I said 'why not?' So this is just for fun. So, yeah.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!**

**Change the song.. Did not know it was the same as Inkaide  
**


End file.
